Magic (Hero-U)
All living creatures have some essence of magic within them. It's the very spark of life. Magic is the potential to tap into the energy within oneself as well as the power that surrounds us. This energy is known as Mana, or as its called in the Magic for Mundanes class, Mojo. Magic can be used in many different ways. While they True Wizardry is a method of shaping Magick through the use of symbols or runes. The Wizard visualizes the rune and then channels the Mojo to cast spells. Magic is the supernatural potential that allows one to use Mojo to manipulate reality. Magick is the actual usage of the potential. Many have some minor magical abilities that can be developed to their greatest degree through classes. But while they'll never be true Wizards, they can be perfectly adequate Magic-Users. Wizards deal with symbols called 'runes' Each element has a symbol, and each importat word has a symbol. How you use this symbols in conjunction with other symbols creates a magical spell - the runes combined with the Will (Hero-U) of the Wizard shapes the forces of magic into the spell. Wizards have visualize the rune, but beyond that, they have to truly understand the nature and meaning of each rune. It is very ritualistic, and a great deal of concentration to do magic. Ritual magic can use physical activities and behaviors in place or in addition to runes to cast complex spells. Because of this it takes much time for someone to become a full wizard. Erana, although she was formally taught as a Wizard, did not always use symbols so much as she visualized the results that she wanted and so shaped the magic to do her Will. In this way she was closer to that of Paladin style of magic.Wizards deal with symbols. Each element has a symbol, Each important word has a symbol. Magic User learn the symbols/runes for the specific spells they cast. How you use this symbols in conjunction with other symbols creates a magical spell - the runes combined with the Will of the Wizard shapes the forces of magic into the spell So in QFG, the Magic User learned the symbols/runes for the specific spells he cast. Erana, although she was formally taught as a Wizard, did not always use symbols so much as she visualized the results that she wanted and so shaped the magic to do her Will. QFG/HU magic...is similar to what Dungeonmaster computer game does. It takes a great deal of concentration to do that sort of magic. Ritual magic can use physical activities and behaviors in place or in addition to runes to cast complex spells. Wands are focuses for spells, but the power for the spell comes from the user. Staves store mana/mojo/magical power as well as allow the Wizard to focus spells. Wizards do have to visualize the rune, but beyond that, they have to truly understand the nature and meaning of each rune. There's a reason why it takes a long time to become a full wizard.-Lori Cole, private corresponsdence Wizards commit hundreds of runes to memory and then have to mentally combine those symbols to cast their spells. This is exhausting as it takes an extreme amount of energy to cast a spell., A magic user would become exhausted if they had to cast spells multiple times, making magic impractical to use. Runestones are a method of making spellcasting easier. They are small clay shapes inscribed with runic symbols and imbued with Mojo. When the Magic User concentrates upon the runestones, the spell is cast. Instead of memorizing symbols for a spell, the symbols are carved upon magical clay and the clay is baked in a magical fire. This creates a runestone for the particular spell. Having a runestone for a spell means that one can cast the spell without getting tired. But the runestone would be needed in order to cast the spell. Only simple spells can be cast from runestones. Many spells are far too complex to be confined to this method of spellcasting. Aspects *Alchemy *Sorcery *Enchantment *Conjuration *Necromancy References Category:Hero-U Category:Magic Category:Magic (Hero-U)